The Look Alike
by LifeisWicked
Summary: Hiroki is Haruhi's twin, but is taken from his family at the age of ten to become an heir at their rich aunt's and uncle's estate. He was allowed to go to public schools up until his second year of high school which he will go to Ouran Academy for.
1. Playing Rich

~**-**~**-**~-**Chapter 1:** **Playing Rich-**~**-**~**-**~

Hiroki sat up in his bed and yawned. His brown eyes scanned the wall until they landed on the calendar beside the door. It showed that it was a day before his first day at his second year of high school and first year at Ouran Academy.

_It has been at least six years since I have seen my twin sister Haruhi. Mostly because my aunt wanted me to live with her. And the reason? Apparently Haruhi and I have a rich aunt and uncle who are too greedy to even think about lending money to the Fujioka family and they needed a heir. So they took me from my family and I have been the heir ever since. I don't necessarily like being rich and I don't fit in with the rich crowd. Any time I am with my aunt and uncle for a dinner party or something like that the people meeting the family would say I have "commoner blood". Ugh, can you say annoying?_

Hiroki was taken out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. _Time to play rich again! Whoo... _

"Come in!" He called.

The maid that came inside had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail and brown eyes that wouldn't drop their stare from him. He stared back until her gaze dropped to the floor.

"I'm sorry to bother you Master Hiroki, but you are needed in the dining room." And with that she left the room.

Hiroki cursed under his breath and put a random shirt over his naked torso. He then pulled on a pair of slacks and walked out of his room. Taking many turns, along with going down a flight of stairs, he made his way to the dining room and found Kamiko Morioka, his aunt, and Kioshi Morioka, his uncle, sitting at the large table.

Kamiko and Kioshi own the Diamond and Gold Industry. Yes, they _own_ it. Just proves how rich they actually are.

"You needed to see me?" He asked nonchalantly.

Kamiko had her long silver hair tied into a neatly done bun while her blue eyes casually glanced at a chair that was unused. He ignored the eye movement and carelessly looked at his cold hearted uncle. Kioshi, who had beautiful black hair and black kind eyes, held out a hand and motioned for Hiroki to sit down.

_Looks can be deceiving... _He thought to himself.

Hiroki held back a sigh and followed his uncle's orders. He took a glimpse at the box sitting in front of his two relatives. Kioshi snatched the box and slid it down the table. The brown box made a stop right in front of Hiroki. He looked down at it unimpressed.

"It is your school uniform Hiroki." His uncle stated.

The boy started mumbling to himself as he grabbed the uniform and stood up from the table. Kamiko glared coldly at the now irritated boy.

"You need to speak louder or don't say anything at all Hiroki." His aunt regarded harshly.

Hiroki heard the harsh tone in her voice and glared at the marble ground.

"Yes ma'm," he explained, "I'll work harder on that."

"You are dismissed." His uncle interrupted.

"Thank you sir." He mumbled. He headed back toward his room in silence.

_They are the reason I am so lonely, _He thought._ The reason why I will never be able to see my dad or twin again. The reason why I will never again have any friends except rich bastards._

He hated his aunt and uncle with a passion nobody else would be able to understand.

Hiroki eyed his huge plain room before he walked to his bed and jumped onto it. Knowing he already packed everything for school, he opened the box that held his school uniform. He raised the blue and black uniform out of the box and frowned deeply. It's a little too business like for him, but he would get used to it. He gently placed the uniform back in the box and pulled out the Ouran club brochure out.

"Might as well choose a couple of clubs to join before school starts." He said to himself.

Peeking inside, he began to search through the clubs.

**Writing Club**-_…Maybe._

**Art Club**-_…I'll think about it._

**Newspaper Club**-_ Lame._

**Science Club**- _Stupid._

**Host Club**- _Pathetic._

**Chess Club**- _Wait! What?_

He skimmed through the clubs again and stopped at the Host Club.

"What the hell is a Host Club?" He asked to himself.

Hiroki sighed and looked at the ceiling. He continued to wonder about that club.

_What do they do there, _he thought._ How is the club beneficial to the school? How does one join this club? _

After a couple of hours figuring this out, he gave up and decided to go back to bed. And thus he did not know what was coming to him when he also decided that he will find out what a Host Club is for himself.


	2. The First Day

~**-**~**-**~-**Chapter 2:** **The First Day-**~**-**~**-**~

Hearing the loud knocking on his door, Hiroki fell out of his bed with a loud thud. The maid knocking immediately rushed in to see if he was alright.

"Master Hiroki? Are you okay?" She yelled worriedly.

Hiroki mumbled a fine in response.

"Oh. Well, Mrs. Morioka said it was time to get ready for school." The black haired maid replied. He groaned inwardly.

_Time to start a year full of rich bastards, business, and huge classrooms. _He thought. Leaving, the girl gave him a sympathetic smile.

"I am never going to get used to this!" He yelled, grabbing his school uniform.

Hiroki took a short warm shower and got dressed. His brown hair was still soaked from the shower so he grabbed a clean towel off the bathroom shelf and started scrubbing his hair dry. The black messenger bag that was on the floor was now swung over his shoulder.

Hiroki sighed and left his sanctuary, unknowingly leaving his boxed lunch he had prepared on his desk, to go to the dining room or the door out of the house. Which ever comes first. He shrugged away his thoughts and threw the wet towel in his hand to a random maid. The girl, used to the routine, caught it perfectly. The seventeen year old boy smirked.

"Nice catch Akiko." He stated.

Akiko, the random maid who the towel went flying to, blushed and nodded as a thank you. Hiroki frowned, disappointed, and opened the door to leave.

"Fujioka-kun!" A tired out voice screamed.

He turned around only to be faced by a long brown haired girl named Kokoro with an equally tired appearance to go with her voice. In her hand was the boxed lunch he had accidentally left on his desk before coming down to leave.

_Did she run all the way down here to give that to me? _He questioned himself.

"Yes Kokoro?" He asked.

"You forgot your lunch." The maid replied.

He sighed and took the boxed lunch from her hands.

"Thank you. Now I really must go, unless you want me to be late?" He questioned.

"No, you can be on your way now." She stated.

"Good. Have a nice day Kokoro-chan, I'll see you after school." He said, stepping out of the doorway.

Hiroki closed the door and saw the huge limo waiting for him. Sighing, he rushed to it since he was already ten minutes behind his schedule. The limo driver was standing near the door to his seat and opened it once Hiroki went close to it. He thanked the man and went inside.

"Please hurry sir. I'm already almost late for school. I won't even be able to check out that club I have been wondering about."

"Alrighty kid, but I'm warning ya. When people ask me to hurry, I hurry."

He gave a mischievous grin, excited about that idea.

"How fast?" He asked.

The limo driver laughed.

"I like your spirit kid. I'll get you to school mighty quick. Don't ya worry." He replied.

Hiroki got in the seat all the way and slammed the door shut. The limo driver was already in the front seat, ready to go.

"You ready kid?" He asked.

"You can bet I am." He cheerfully stated.

The limo driver set off at a full speed and in minutes they were at the school. Hiroki admired the school in front of him as he got out of the long vehicle.

"Whoa."

It was the only thing he could say, it was just much more beautiful than he imagined. The limo driver waved at him from the front.

"See ya kid. I'll pick ya up after school. Make sure to be waiting here. Don't get lost now!" He said as he sped away.

Hiroki nodded toward the fleeing limo and eyed the school. There were hardly any people out right now. Most likely due to the fact that everybody was already inside the school. He made a dash toward the school and almost crashed into the door while running inside. He searched for the classroom he was suppose to be in. The classroom was no where to be found.

"Where the hell is it?" He wondered aloud.

"Where is what?"

Hiroki turned around to see two identical twins. He frowned, envying that they are able to stay together where he has to be away from his twin.

"I'm trying to find class 2-A. You know where it is?" He asked.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at him oddly and leaned in to get a better look at him.

"Hmm. You look like-"

"-somebody we know."

The twins were doing their natural thing. Finishing each other's sentences. Hiroki stared at them with disbelief and sighed.

"Are you going to tell me where the classroom is or not?" He asked again.

They nodded and started pushing him towards the classroom. His feet were dragging across the floor as the twins pushed him. He glared at the passing walls in front of him since he could not glare at the two responsible for ruining his new shoes that his "guardians" are now going to yell at him for.

"Here it is!" They exclaimed together.

He sighed and stood up straight. Then turned towards Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Thank you.. Uhh. What are your names?" He bluntly inquired.

The twins looked at each other and both gave a wide mischievous smile. Hiroki rolled his eyes and turned toward the classroom door.

"Never mind. You guys probably aren't going to tell me anyway." He stated.

"I'm Hikaru-"

"-and I'm Kaoru." They said, finishing each others sentences again.

He turned from the door to face the twins once more. He eyed them suspiciously when he saw the twins pointing at themselves, not knowing that they just gave him their names.

"Excuse me. Can you please say that again. I didn't quite get that." He asked.

Hikaru glared at him while Kaoru just stared.

"Are you stupid or something?" Hikaru exclaimed with sarcastic tone.

Kaoru pulled Hikaru to the side and started whispering angrily to him. Hiroki glared at the twin who just called him stupid. Yes, he could tell them apart. Who with a twin cannot tell other twins apart. It is just common sense, but of course Hikaru and Kaoru did not know that Hiroki was actually twins with Haruhi. They did have their suspicions though. The twins ended their silent fight and turned to Hiroki again.

"Sorry about that, Hikaru didn't mean it." Kaoru falsely stated.

"I did too mean it and you know it Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

Hiroki rolled his eyes at the twins again and looked at the clock. Almost time for class. He faced the twins again. They were talking silently to each other. Then he looked at the door to the classroom and very calmly walked in and took his seat, which was coincidentally in front of Haruhi. And of course he was too "busy" to even check to see who he was sitting in front of.

Hiroki then took out his laptop and opened it up, going to his favorite website where he can chat with friends from his old school. He typed in his username, 5StarTwin, his password, and then logged in.

***5StarTwin has logged on***

***1Player has logged on***

**1Player: DUDE! Where have you been?**

**5StarTwin: Where else? Home.**

**1Player: That's not what I mean. You haven't been at school.**

**5StarTwin: I have to go to Ouran Academy now. I thought I told you this.**

**1Player: You did?**

**5StarTwin: Haven't you been listening to any of our conversations?**

**1Player: Actually no I haven't.**

**5StarTwin: You're an idiot man.**

**1Player: I know you are but wha-**

The laptop was suddenly closed by somebody over him. Hiroki looked up and glared at who did it, but instantly released the glare when he saw the teacher. He hurriedly put away the laptop and gave an innocent grin to the teacher. Hikaru and Kaoru were snickering beside him. Obviously, they had come in when he was chatting with his best friend.

Hiroki's best friend's name is Akihito Takahashi. They had been best friends since elementary all the way to the first year of high school. Akihito had black messy hair, dark blue eyes, always wore what he wanted, and had an I don't care for anything attitude. Akihito's attitude is most likely the entire reason why Hiroki first became friends with him.

Hiroki looked down at the desk when he met the teacher's scolding eyes. Haruhi was silently shaking her head at the boy in front of her and then went back to work on her assignment.

"Sorry ma'm," he exclaimed. "It's just that I never get to talk to him anymore."

"You can do that in your own time. Right now you should be doing work." The teacher responded.

He thought about this in his head for a while.

_Honestly, I think this is the only class in the whole entire school where the teacher actually cares if you do the work or not. H_e thought.

About two hours later, it was time for lunch. He gathered his stuff from the classroom and then the bell rang. Hiroki ran out of the class and sat in the cafeteria. He took out the club brochure for the school and skimmed the words on the page until he found the words Host Club. He was still curious as to what that club was.

Out of no where, somebody snatched the brochure out of his hands. Hiroki turned around to see who had took away the paper from his hands and found Hikaru and Kaoru standing there eyeing the brochure.

"May I help you two?" He asked.

"We were just wondering what you were looking at." They replied together.

Hiroki gawked at the two and then sighed. He turned away from the twins and stood up from his seat at the table.

"You know all you had to do was ask to see the brochure. You didn't have to grab it from my hands." He said bluntly.

"You would have said no." They supposed.

Hiroki rolled his eyes and took the brochure back.

"Think before you do things. It is much simpler that way." He said, giving unwanted advice.

Hikaru and Kaoru turned toward each other with bored expressions and walked toward Hiroki.

"We saw you stare at the Host Club column in the brochure. Are you interested in it?" They asked.

The way they were asking it, as if he would never get in, got his attention. He used to always get in clubs, even clubs he did not want to join. Hiroki eyed the twins suspiciously for the second time today.

"What are you implying?" He questioned.

The twins both gave off mischievous grins and both grabbed one of Hiroki's arms. They then proceeded to lead him to the doors of Music Room 3.


	3. The Reunion

~**-**~**-**~-**Chapter 3: The Reunion-**~**-**~**-**~

Hikaru and Kaoru pushed the huge music room's door open and strolled inside.

"Hey Boss!" The twins greeted.

Hiroki wandered behind the twins annoyed. A certain tall blond noticed him and walked up to him.

"Hikaru. Kaoru. Who's this fine gentleman you brought with you?" The blond questioned.

Hikaru turned to look at Hiroki and shrugged.

"He wanted to see what we are all about Boss." Kaoru declared calmly.

The tall blond grinned.

"So you want to know what we are about?"

Hiroki could not believe what was going on and turned to leave. A tall black haired boy stood in front of the doors, trapping him from leaving. Hiroki sighed and spun around to face the blond again.

"What do you want?" He blurted.

"Well, it seems as so he wants to give you a demonstration since we are opening soon." A black haired boy with glasses stated without looking up from his notebook.

"Whoa. Whoa. Wait a minute." Hiroki fumed. "First of all can you guys introduce yourselves to me, and when did I ask for a demonstration? All I want to know is what you guys do! I don't need a demonstration if you just tell me!"

Hikaru and Kaoru scoffed and the tall blond flashed a brilliant smile as the others opened the music room's doors to let the guests in. Everybody took their positions at the front of the door, while Hiroki just stood there bewildered. He still did not know any of their names except for Hikaru and Kaoru.

He noticed that there were two new people in the group than there was before. A small blond with a small pink bunny and a averaged height brown haired…girl? Hiroki could not quite tell. Although, the person did look obviously familiar to him.

Suddenly, the gears in his brain started to turn. He did know this person! His eyes became wide with fear, confusion, and most importantly excitement. The Host Club already welcomed their guests while Hiroki stood frozen, unable to move. Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to Hiroki and two identical hands waved in front of his face at once.

"Is he dead?" Hikaru asked his brother.

Hiroki shook out of his trance ands stared at the person who made him distraught. A beautiful young woman of an age of 16. Haruhi Fujioka. His twin and only sister. Hiroki started to move his way over to Haruhi, but something, more like someone, grabbed his hand. He turned around to face one of the girls who were swooning over the tall blond.

"May I help you?" Hiroki questioned.

The girl blushed and ran back to the fair haired boy. Hiroki continued his way over to Haruhi. When he finally made it to the girl the school bell rang for lunch to be over. He mumbled curse words under his breath and retreated to the classroom. The tall blond raced up to him before he left and placed a piece of paper in his hand.

"Come back to this room, after classes, we will show you exactly what we do." He said.

The blond left and Hiroki opened the folded up paper in his hand. It was the names of the members in the club.

"Finally!" He blurted.

He looked around embarrassed and made his way to the classroom, without looking at the names. He sat down in his seat in front of Haruhi and beside the twins. The teacher started the lecture, but he zoned out and opened up the piece of paper once more. This time paying close attention to the names.

**Members of the Host Club**

**Princely Type - Tamaki Suoh, Class 3-A, President of the Host Club, Age 18,**

**Known as "King" or "Daddy"**

**Cool Type - Kyouya Ootori, Class 3-A, Vice President of the Host Club, Age 18, Known as "Mommy" or "Shadow King" **

**Little Devil Type - Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Class 2-A, Ages 17,**

**Known for their "Brotherly love" or "Twincest"**

**The Natural Type - Haruhi Fujioka, Class 2-A, Age 17,**

**Known for his blunt acts **

**Loli-shota Type - Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Comes regularly, Age 19,**

**Known as "Honey"**

**Strong Silent Type - Takashi Morinozuka, Comes regularly, Age 19**

**Known as "Mori" **

Hiroki eyed the paper and noticed something strange. The person who wrote this, made it look as if Haruhi was a boy instead of a girl. He turned around to face Kaoru and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Kaoru," he whispered. "I have a question."

Kaoru looked his way and put a finger to his lips to motion him to be quiet. When Kaoru moved his attention back to the front of the class, Hiroki wrote the question on a piece of paper and passed it to Hikaru. The other twin took the paper from his hand, not really paying attention to the teacher himself. Hikaru opened the note and read what was written.

**Hikaru,**

**Why is Haruhi referred to as "he?" I am not stupid. I can tell when somebody is a girl.**

Hikaru found himself with wide eyes and crumpled up the piece of paper to throw away later. Kaoru glanced at his brother, then at the crumpled paper. He took the paper from his twin's desk and unscrambled it, wanting to see what was going on. Kaoru read the note and sighed as he placed it back on the desk and turned his attention to the teacher once more. Hikaru leaned back to talk to Hiroki since Kaoru was in between them.

"Hiroki!" Hikaru called.

"Yeah?" He replied.

Hikaru looked around him nervously.

"We'll talk about it at the Host Club."

Hiroki sighed and agreed. A girl, with beautiful gray eyes and short auburn hair in a style of a bob on the other side of him, was getting aggravated and moved her attention from the teacher to Hiroki. However, when she saw Hiroki talking to Hikaru she quickly turned away. The school bell rang signaling the end of class and Kaoru and Haruhi were waiting at the doorway for Hikaru and Hiroki. Nevertheless, the teacher had other plans.

"Hikaru, Hiroki, stay after class." She demanded.

Haruhi sighed and approached the teacher with concerning eyes.

"Ms. Kagoshima, Hikaru and Hiroki have some business to take care of at the Host Club." Haruhi explained. "It would be quite an inconvenience if they had to miss their appointments."

"Very well," Ms. Kagoshima declared. "but if they interrupt my class again they both get detention for a week."

"Yes ma'm" Hiroki agreed.

Hikaru and Hiroki stood up from their seats and ran to the doorway.

"You guys owe me for that." Haruhi stated when they reached each other.

They started their walk to music room 3 and Hiroki took this as his chance.

"Instead of interrupting everything at the Host Club why don't you just tell me now Hikaru." Hiroki bluntly stated.

Hikaru and Kaoru sighed together.

"How did you even know Haruhi was a girl?" Hikaru asked.

Haruhi stopped walking and turned to Hikaru.

"Would you please keep it down Hikaru! That was really loud for saying a secret like that!" Haruhi fumed.

Hiroki chose now to interrupt a fight starting to happen.

"She's my twin."

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and then started to inspect them. Haruhi stood frozen in a trance like the one Hiroki had before. Hikaru finished his part of the inspection and soon after so did Kaoru. They looked at each other again.

"Yep. They're twins."

Haruhi ran to the front of Hiroki and looked him over.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you Hiroki." She said at last.

Hiroki grinned and pulled Haruhi into a hug.

"I've missed you Haruhi, very much." Hiroki whispered.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at the other pair of twins with dancing eyes, but then they both saw something or somebody run past them as a big blue and blond blur. Interrupting the hug, this said blue and blond blur knocked Hiroki off his feet sending him to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where your going will you?" Hiroki shouted.

The blue and blond blur stood up and was none other than Tamaki Suoh.

"Don't touch my daughter!" Tamaki retorted.

Hiroki stared at Tamaki and then at his twin. Hiroki had a lot of questions and he bet, no, he knew, Haruhi had all of the answers.


	4. Troubles in a Limo

**~-~-~-~-Chapter 4: Troubles in a Limo-~-~-~-~**

Haruhi sighed, annoyed and turned around to meet Tamaki's eyes.

"For the last time…_**I am not your daughter!**_" She shouted.

Tamaki's eyes filled with tears and he gave the cutest puppy dog look you would ever see.

"B-but Haruhi!" Tamaki pleaded.

Haruhi sighed and ignored him, then continued walking to the Host Club. Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged at each other and followed Haruhi while Hiroki stared at the teen now in a depressed state.

"..You know I've always wondered what it'd be like in a club like yours..." Hiroki stated trying to help the teen cheer up.

Tamaki smiled widely and stood up from where he was.

"Then let me be the one to help you understand this wonderful club!" He shouted excitedly.

…_Sure didn't take him long to get over that…_Hiroki thought to himself.

The brunette sighed and quickly followed his twin and the gingers that had already left. Tamaki noticed this, smiled, and cheerfully walked beside him. Hiroki still had many questions left unanswered and decided he would ask if Haruhi wanted to come over to his house later so he could get the answers he wanted. But that left one problem on his behalf…What would his guardians think of him bringing his long lost twin home with him? He figured they would not like that at all, especially since they did not want him to see her, let alone talk to her. While in his mind, Hiroki did not notice that he was already at the Host Club doors and was simply staring off into empty space. He then realized that his limo driver should be waiting for him just outside. He snapped out of his mind to find all the members staring at him with concern. Haruhi approached him cautiously worried about him.

"Hiroki? Are you alright?" She asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, fine. Do you mind coming over to my house later?" He replied.

"…I would have to ask dad." Haruhi commented.

"Fine with me." He stated.

Hiroki turned to face Tamaki and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry sempai; I'm going to have to place a rain check on that demonstration. My limo is probably waiting for me outside…"

Tamaki frowned and Haruhi had just gotten off the phone with her dad.

"Alright, just make sure you tell your limo driver to come a little later tomorrow. We'll see you soon!" Tamaki said gleefully.

Haruhi stood up from the couch she was sitting on and stood next to Hiroki.

"I'll see you guys later too; I'm going over to my brother's house. My dad said it was alright." She explained.

This time Kyouya frowned as well.

"Haruhi, you do know that this means that you will have to earn an extra 100 yen?" Kyouya said, pushing up his glasses.

Hiroki narrowed his eyes at Kyouya and frowned deeply.

"I'll ask about that later. Let's get going Haruhi." Hiroki blurted.

Haruhi sighed and opened the doors to leave, then saw all the girls standing there waiting to be let in. She smiled brightly at them.

"Hello ladies! I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I will not be joining you this afternoon!" She shouted calmly.

The girls all started talking to each other upon seeing Hiroki, but Haruhi gave no explanation for him and continued walking out the door. Hiroki shut his brown eyes, collecting himself, opened them, and then followed her out the door. While they were leaving Kyouya let the ladies inside the room for the daily routine. Haruhi led Hiroki outside since Hiroki barely knew where he was going, and then Hiroki led Haruhi to the limo.

"Hey kid! I've been waiting for ya!" The limo driver shouted.

Hiroki grinned and waved to the limo driver.

"Hey Toru! How's it goin'!" Hiroki asked as he ran over to greet the man, "I'm sorry I took so long, I had some business to take care of."

Toru, the limo driver, grinned in return.

"And who is this," Toru asked, "Is she…?"

Hiroki nodded.

"My twin sister." He confirmed.

Toru smirked.

"Well then come on in, this limo party is about to begin!"

Hiroki opened the door for Haruhi and smiled.

"My lady." He said jokingly.

Haruhi laughed and climbed inside, followed by Hiroki.

"Hey Toru, are my guardians home at the moment?"

"They aren't. Thank the Lord, or else I'd be telling ya that she can't come along."

Hiroki held a mischievous grin on his face as he looked at the road through his window.

"Then step on it please." Hiroki chuckled.

Toru grinned widely and went as fast as he could without going past the speed limit and without getting a ticket. He was smirking while he was driving, sitting in his seat with anticipation. Driving between lanes, cars, he laughed as a car honked at him. Haruhi was wide eyed and stared with disbelief at the driver.

"Are you out of your mind! We could get into an accident this way!" She screamed.

Hiroki laughed and smirked.

"Calm down Haruhi."

"I think we just hit the curb!" Haruhi yelled.

The outside of the limo was zooming by so fast that the scenery outside was just a bunch of colors flying by them. Hiroki grinned excitedly, until they reached his mansion and found two limos already parked in the driveway. Kamiko and Kioshi rushed out of the house upon seeing the new limo in the driveway. Hiroki's eyes became wide with fear.

"I thought you said they weren't home Toru!" He exclaimed.

"They weren't home when I left kid." Toru said, trying to explain.

"Haruhi, get down! Hide somewhere, quick!" He whispered, terrified.

Haruhi nodded when she heard her brother's frightened tone and hid just as his aunt and uncle came to meet him at the limo. Hiroki closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and waited for the worst to happen…


	5. Family Reunion

~**-**~**-**~-**Chapter 5: Family Reunion -**~**-**~**-**~

Kamiko and Kioshi stood outside of the limo, waiting for Hiroki to step outside. Hiroki gathered his messenger bag and climbed out to face his aunt and uncle. Kioshi had a frown on his face and began to speak when Kamiko interrupted him.

"We got a telephone call from a teacher saying you and a Mr. Hitachiin interrupted her class. I cannot tolerate this kind of behavior young man, if you do this one more ti—"

Hiroki sighed in relief.

"I won't be coming home tomorrow at the regular time. I will be attending a club to see how they work." He said cutting her off.

Kamiko was outraged at his cutting her off and the sudden change in topic so she slapped him across the face, and left leaving a wide eyed Hiroki to stand there with his uncle. Kioshi quickly followed his wife into the house, while Hiroki reached up to touch where he had just been slapped. Toru rushed out of the limo when he saw the slap occur.

"Hiroki! Are ya alright!" He shouted worriedly.

Hiroki glared at the mansion and turned around to meet Toru's eyes.

"I won't be needing your services tomorrow Toru. I won't be coming home." Hiroki said seriously.

Toru stood there thinking about what he said.

"Oh no, you'd be needing me. How else will ya get to the place you are going to?" The limo driver whispered knowingly.

Hiroki smiled.

"Thanks Toru, I'm going to be staying at my old buddy's house. You know the one?" He questioned.

Toru grinned and nodded, then headed towards the car.

"I guess we better get goin' then. If ya don't want Mr. Takahashi waitin'" He explained.

"Wait! You already told him?" Hiroki asked.

The black haired limo driver shrugged and smirked.

"You could say I just know these things."

Hiroki grinned and jumped into the limo. Haruhi got up confused.

"We aren't going to your mansion?" She inquired.

"Change of plans Haruhi, you know my old friend Akihito?"

Haruhi frowned and nodded. Hiroki placed his laptop on the small desk in front of him. He then opened it up and went onto the site, knowing Akihito would be on it. He typed in his username and password, and signed in.

***5StarTwin has logged on***

**#1Player: Hey man, Toru called and said that you are going to be staying over at my house for a while. What's up?**

**5StarTwin: …Just a little mishap over at my house. You don't mind do you?**

**#1Player: Not at all. I already told my parents to expect a visitor for a while. Since they love you, they didn't really mind.**

**5StarTwin: Cool…And do you know anything about a Host Club at Ouran Academy?**

**#1Player: The Host Club?**

**5StarTwin: Yeah, I went to go check them out, but ended up meeting my twin instead.**

**#1Player: Yeah, I know about the club. And no way man! You actually found your twin! Is she going to be coming over too!**

**5StarTwin: Only for today, our dad only said she could come over for a little while.**

**#1Player: Alright, I'll tell my parents to expect Haruhi for today too.**

**5StarTwin: Thanks Akihito.**

**#1Player: That's what friends are here for.**

**5StarTwin: I'll meet you outside, okay?**

**#1Player: Fine with me.**

***#1Player has logged off***

Hiroki smirked, closed the laptop and looked outside. They were already at his house. What Haruhi did not expect though, is that Akihito's house was a mansion. She did not know that Akihito was rich. She looked over to her brother.

"Hiroki, you never told me Akihito was rich." She explained.

Hiroki smiled and got out of the limo, Haruhi quickly following.

"I guess it just never entered my mind to tell you." He replied jokingly.

Akihito smirked and walked over to greet the twins.

"I swear Akihito, if you try any of your smooth talk on my sister…" Hiroki warned.

Akihito laughed.

"Like I need my best friend's twin as my girlfriend," he explained, "and besides, I already have a girlfriend!"

Hiroki burst out laughing and Akihito smirked.

"Nice one man, now give me your word you won't do anything." Hiroki said.

The blue eyed boy sighed and then grinned.

"I won't do anything…yet."

Hiroki glared at Akihito and his friend held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay! Okay! I won't! I was just kidding around geez!" He laughed.

Haruhi blinked and was about to say something out of her defense when a huge black dog ran over and pounced onto Hiroki. Hiroki laughed as the dog started to lick all over his face.

"Down girl, down!" Akihito shouted.

The dog whimpered and sat down beside the two boys and Haruhi. Hiroki sighed and sat up, calling the dog over.

"Hey girl, how's the cute mutt?" He asked, patting the dog on the head.

Akihito's parents came outside to greet Hiroki and Haruhi. His mom ran over and gave Hiroki a huge hug.

"Hiroki! It's so nice to see you again! What happened over at your house? Never mind, you can tell us later! And Haruhi! It's a pleasure finally meeting you! Hiroki used to always talk about you when he came over to our home!" She shouted happily.

Hiroki laughed while Haruhi stared at her trying to figure out who she reminded her of.

"It's nice to see you again too, Mrs. Takahashi." Hiroki replied.

"Oh please, for the hundredth time, call me Aya!" She retorted.

Hiroki laughed and replied with a no thanks while walking inside. Mr. Takahashi had a wide smile on his handsome face. With his blond hair and green eyes, it's a no brainer why his wife chose him to be with. Ayame and Hiroshi Takahashi made the perfect couple. Ayame had blue eyes and blond hair, so nobody knew where Akihito got his black hair, but his eyes were his mother's and his smile was his father's. Everybody loved the Takahashi's because of their friendly attitude and Akihito's own way of doing things he wants. Akihito, his mother, and Haruhi quickly followed Hiroki inside.

"Hey Hiroki, I've been thinking and…," Akihito explained, "I might want to go to Ouran so you don't have to travel class to class by yourself."

Hiroki grinned and Haruhi smiled at Akihito's gesture.

"That would be awesome Akihito, thanks." Hiroki stated.

"You might even have all of your classes with him, if you're lucky." Hiroshi added.

Haruhi looked at the time on the clock above the fireplace.

"Hiroki, I have to get going soon, do you mind if I answer your questions now?" Haruhi questioned.

"Um…Sure Haruhi, let's get started. We can talk back in the limo, and I'll come back here afterwards, is that alright with you guys?" He inquired.

"That's quite alright with us." Hiroshi replied.

"Thanks." Hiroki said as he walked outside.

Haruhi was outside waiting for him.

"Do you mind if you ask Toru if he could…slow down a bit? I don't know if I can handle that again." Haruhi avowed.

Hiroki laughed and nodded. While in the limo, Haruhi explained what happened on her first day of school, filled in Hiroki with her life, and also explained what the host club was all about. In return, Hiroki explained what had happened in his life recently and how Kamiko and Kioshi started forcing him to wear business like clothing and other things like that. The limo reached the house when they were finally done talking, while Ranka was just about to go into the apartment building. He stared for a while and then dashed over and knocked on the window. Hiroki grinned and got out of the limo, Haruhi doing the same on the other side.

"Hiroki~!" Ranka yelled while hugging him.

"Hey dad." Hiroki greeted.

Haruhi smiled and joined in on the hug and family reunion. Ranka asked for Hiroki to come in and to explain everything and what is going on over a cup of tea.

"Dad, he already explained everything to me, I really doubt he would want to tell the whole story over again." Haruhi explained.

"Nonsense! He will come in and join us and we can have a little family reunion!" Ranka shouted happily.

Hiroki laughed and agreed, but he did not expect a couple of unwanted eyes spying on the family through the window in the front of the room.

**So that's chapter 5! What will happen next? Will Hiroki ever be left alone? Who are the people spying on them? Will Akihito and his family face the Morioka's wrath? Who knows, but me! Ah, drama drama drama. Stay tuned for the next chapter of "The Look Alike"! DUN DUN DUUUUUN. …Sorry, had to do that. XD**


	6. Kidnapped

~**-**~**-**~-**Chapter 6: Kidnapped -**~**-**~**-**~

After a while of sitting, laughing, chatting, and drinking tea, there was a knock at the door. Haruhi sighed and started to stand up to open the door, then Hiroki stood up too, and walked to the door.

"Haruhi, I got it, go ahead and sit down." Hiroki suggested.

Haruhi nodded with agreement.

"Fine, but its only because we just met up today that I'm letting you." Haruhi retorted.

Hiroki laughed and opened the door and immediately got pulled out of the small apartment. Suddenly he had a horrible feeling churning up inside of him. It made him feel insecure, terrified. The feeling was fear. He did not want to think of what was happening. Surely, Haruhi and his father had witnessed what occurred. He looked through the window…They were laughing. His first thought was that they did not see him, and before he could have any other thoughts he was hit in the head. He stared wide eyed at the person in front of him. He could not get the person's physically details, his vision was blurred. Black dots jumped around in his eyes, until they left no light. He had the sudden urge to fall asleep, but he fought it. He fell to the ground and laid there, until the urge won. He fell unconscious.

Haruhi stared at the door for a while, but then realized Hiroki was not coming back in. She stood up and rushed to the door, opening it with one jerk. She searched for her twin carefully, then her brown eyes became wide as she found a puddle of blood that was not there before. She closed the door and fell to the ground.

"D-dad?" Haruhi stuttered.

"What is it Haruhi?" Ranka asked gleefully.

"I-I think Hiroki has been kidnapped…" She said terrified.

Ranka stopped dead in his tracks, and had a deep frown placed upon his face. Then suddenly, he grew angry and picked up the phone and dialed everybody he knew to gather a search party for his son. Even, dare he let them join, those damned boys Haruhi seems to hang out with a lot lately, The Host Club. When Tamaki got the call, he stood still, frozen with fright, until Kyouya took the phone from his hands and handled it from there. Kyouya frowned at the girls that were enjoying their time and told them that they had some important business to attend to else where, so they would be closing early. The girls all grumbled and left the room with disappointment clearly showing in their eyes. He then informed the club members of the situation, and they agreed to help. They took Kyouya's limo, and drove to the Fujioka residence. The Takahashi's were next. Ranka dialed their number and Akihito picked up the phone. He listened carefully, and dropped the phone. He ran to where his parents were, with a look of worry and horror on his face.

"Mom, dad, Hiroki's missing; we have to go help, please!" Akihito begged.

Hiroshi and Ayame literally dropped everything they had been holding, and ran outside to their family limo, Akihito quickly following behind them. At last, everybody was outside of the Fujioka's home. Ranka had The Host Club, Haruhi, and Akihito search in the West; Ayame and Hiroshi, along with many other adults search East; another group of adults search North, and a third group of adults, including himself, search South. The groups were all dismissed and proceeded to move to the direction of their search, running. After a couple hours of searching, the West group found a paper trail on the ground. Tamaki bent down and picked up the first paper in the trail.

"It's the list of members we gave him. Kyouya, call the others and let them know that whoever's taken him is traveling west. Hikaru, Kaoru, stay here with Haruhi and wait for the others. Kyouya, Mori, Honey, Akihito, you guys will be coming with me." He explained.

Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi glared at the blond haired teen.

"Honestly Boss, you are going to make the three who knew him first stay behind and wait for the others? We care for him too you know!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted together.

"He's my brother sempai, my twin, I'm not going to just sit here to wait for the others, and do nothing, while I could be searching for him, damn it!" Haruhi growled.

Tamaki stared at them until he agreed; they all followed the trail of papers on the ground. Kyouya, on the phone with his family's police force, was in the front leading until the trail stopped at a house. It was covered with wooden planks, covering holes. The house was old, and compared to the mansions of the Host Club, the house was not impressive at all. The Ootori police force was there in a flash and surrounded the house. Mori broke down the door with a forceful kick. Honey and Mori were inside the house within seconds. Hiroki was lying on the ground, beaten. Kyouya quickly ran into the room and picked him up. He observed every injury and then glared at the back door.

"The suspect ran out the back door, and left Hiroki thinking he would die. Hiroki has four broken ribs, he was stabbed multiple times in the stomache, and received a blow to the head." Kyouya explained. "My family hospital is nearby, it would be safe to take him there, and I suggest you hurry."

Kyouya handed Hiroki to Mori, and Mori hurried to the nearby hospital. Kyouya and his family's police force went through the back door and chased after the suspect. Everybody else followed Mori quickly to the hospital, hoping Hiroki would be alright. Every single one of them had worry plastered all over them, especially Haruhi and Akihito. A doctor was immediately by Hiroki's side and a nurse took Hiroki from Mori's arms and into a room. Haruhi sighed.

"What do we do now…?" She asked.

Tamaki frowned and turned to face Haruhi.

"We wait..."


End file.
